buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Deck Builder Request
Introduction Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I have a favor to ask of you, as the title implies. I need a deck built around my playstyle. Personal Playstyle 1. Type of Person I'm not a very brave person. Keeping my center open like a Danger World player isn't something that suits me. I'm not a strong fighter, I'm more technical and prefer having monsters to defend me. Either Move Monsters, or something in my center, or monsters that have "Dragon Lord, Stand of Courage" ability where they redirect attacks to themselves. 2. Into Battle I like having more than 3 attacks, clearing all monsters on my opponent's field and still deal at least 2 damage to my opponent. Doesn't matter if the attack to the opponent is blocked, but destroying all the monsters is crucial. The only exceptions when I don't want to destroy a monster is when the monster is weak and useless on the left or right, or I have a counter spell to destroy it on their turn. After I'm done with all the attacks, I'd appreciate it if a defense spell in my hand, or a monster being able to defend me. 3. Resource Management I like being able to keep my resources up with cards like Quantum Ruler, Bloody-Fate, One Gauge Demon, Crush That Body and Sustain Mine, Dragonic Grimoire. Monster-Spells don't go too well with me. If they are Size 2 or higher, I don't run them. Size 1 or smaller is accepted. If they don't wash, I don't run it either. 4. Offense As of recent matchups, I'd like it if my monsters and items had at least 5000 Power, since I prefer clearing the field or dealing with high defense walls. Either that, or abilities and spells that destroy monsters or clear the center like Rolling Stone. Criticals don't really matter. Once my opponents run low on cards, their defense becomes really weak, allowing my monsters and item attacks to be successful. 5. Defense I'm willing to take some damage, but once I reach 5 life, I don't want to go lower. I'd like a passive ability like Magic Sword, Azoth or Dziem that reduces damage. Move monsters and Black Dragon Shield copies are mandatory. A bit of life gain is also appreciated. 6. Independance I don't like being reliant on a single card, it creates dead cards in hand, like Demios. Cards like Solomon's Barrier will have disastrous consequences once removed. Big conditions that require a full field or your entire decklist to shift around like Grandfather Clock or Teacher Asmodai is not something I like. 7. Counter Measures/Sideboard Cards like Begone! or Abra Cadabra are useful spells to have. Sideboarding cards like Rolling Stone is quite enjoyable as well. 8. Versatility. Look at Zanya's playstyle for example. Multiple Size 1s, and items. He can choose to play an item when needed, or just call Tsukikage or Saizo to the center depending on who he faces. Cards that target multiple things are also appreciated, like Orthrus can Dragon Emperor Legend is amazing to have. 9. Finishing Move Impacts are not required, but if space is available, impacts that target multiple types of cards are appreciated. 10. Trickery One of the best things about this game. You trick your opponent into doing everything they can to wipe out cards like Dziem or scary cards like a double attacker with 2 critical, only to bring it back with Continue! or Evil-Break. With multi-targetting, your opponent becomes stressed and unsure of what to do. For example, cards like Trap Room, or when Shido had Andino, De Lomeer, and Gallows on the field. Destroy the monster with 3 criticals but lose your item or spell? The one that destroys spells and items but suffer from 3 damage? Or destroy the support and suffer from 3 damage and lose your item or spell? Honestly, Shido using those cards against Genma would have been a sight to see. Dragon Flame Cascade would only be able to target De Lomeer, and even then, its just a useless card that he could leave alone. Final Words I've given as much detail as I could about myself and playstyle. Take as much time as you need to understand what I wrote. I'm a control type player, who likes cheap comboes and managing resources, dragging the game for as long as possible. Thank you for reading this, and stay awesome! Enjoy the game! ^~^ Category:Blog posts